In the field of geological exploration, architectural uncertainty models are required for reservoir exploration and development. Reservoir architectural parameters include reservoir property distributions, trends, stacking patterns, and geometries of geologic bodies. These parameters often have a critical control on the reservoir response to exploitation schemes. Usually, local compliance data (e.g., well logs, core, seismic data, etc.) are not sufficient to reliably infer architectural parameters and their related uncertainty. Broad, naïve uncertainty models may be applied, but they are highly subjective, ignore important expert knowledge, and are of limited use in quantitative decision making.